Poor unfortunate souls
by akasha-bennington
Summary: Tal vez sólo se tratase de una ilusión creada por su privilegiado cerebro para jugarle una mala pasada, pero en aquellos momentos, Near encontraba a Misa extrañamente parecida a Mello. pseudo Near/Misa


**¡Holas!**

**Sé que estáis pensando si es que acaso estoy enferma o tengo fiebre o algo XDD. Nops, simplemente quería satisfacer un antojo que tenía jejeje. Por si hay alguien que no lo sabe, soy fan acérrima del MelloxNear por lo que aparecer por aquí con un Near/Misa puede parecer raro.**

**Aunque MelloxNear sea mi OTP indudable, lo cierto es que, parafraseando a la gran Rinnakins, me atrae Near/cualquier cosa que respire XD. En el caso de Near/Misa es una pareja que me llama la atención, quizás porque la considero la más difícil de hacer de forma creíble de todo Death Note. Así que hacer un fic de ellos dos es todo un reto para mí. Soy una maníaca del canon y del IC, así que por mi bien, espero no haber metido mucho la pata al abordar esta extraña pareja.**

**A ver, tal vez clasificar esto como Near/Misa sea algo exagerado. Aquí no hay romance, aunque el fic trata de los dos y acaban involucrados de alguna manera jeje. Como es inevitable tratándose de mi, el trasfondo del fic contiene la relación entre Mello y Near, como también la de Light y Misa. Estoy un poco asustada con esto porque es la primera vez que escribo a Misa y la primera vez que hablo de la relación Light/Misa.**

**Respecto a lo de Mello y Near. No quería que este fic fuera yaoi. Es evidente que entre Mello y Near existe un vínculo fuerte y he intentado abordar su relación de la forma más neutra y objetiva posible. Con esto me refiero a que cuando hablo de "relación" no me refiero a algo amoroso, aunque eso sí, he escrito el fic de forma que quien quiera ver Yaoi en la relación de Mello y Near, puede hacerlo perfectamente. Yo sólo cuento cosas, cada cual es libre de interpretarlo como quiera XD.**

**Dios, que n/a más larga, sorry. Esto iba a ser la viñeta "Dolor" de la tabla 30 vicios (o sea, de mi fic "Blanco y Negro") pero como todos los capítulos de ese fic son más o menos de la misma extensión, y como ya dije al principio de ese fic que si alguno de los one shots me ocupaba más de 4 o 5 hojas lo subiría aparte, pues por eso he subido este de forma independiente.**

**Disclaimer: Death Note, no me pertenece, tampoco su argumento o sus personajes. Yo sólo me encargo de interpretar la maravillosa obra de Ohba y Obata sin ganar ni un céntimo por ello.**

**Ahora sí, espero que os guste. **

POOR UNFORTUNATE SOULS

Canturreaba a voz en grito el pegadizo estribillo del último hit del momento que sonaba por la radio.

_Toc toc._

Misa no oyó nada. Se había sumergido en el jacuzzi rebosante de espuma y sales de baño, e incluso la música, que sonaba a un volumen considerable, era apenas perceptible bajo el agua.

Volvió a salir, retirándose el cabello mojado de la cara. Con un suspiro de satisfacción dio un sorbo a la copa de champán que se había servido y tomó entre sus dientes una cereza de la cesta de frutas con la que había sido obsequiada. Mientras tanto, sus piernas chapoteaban jugueteando con el agua, las levantaba fuera del agua para ver cómo la espuma resbalaba por su piel hasta volver a fundirse con el resto que flotaba sobre la superficie.

No era una hora normal ni para tomar un baño relajante, ni para tomar champán ni tampoco para comer, pero Misa no tenía otra cosa que hacer hasta volver a tener noticias de Light. Y mientras tanto pensó que lo mejor era disfrutar de aquella suite de lujo que le había sido ofrecida por la SPK a modo de disculpa.

_Toc toc toc._

Esta vez tocaron a la puerta con más insistencia. A Misa, que volvía a cantar mientras se enjuagaba el pelo, le pareció oír algo. Recogió el mando a distancia del suelo y bajó volumen al hilo musical. Había tenido la precaución de colgar en el pomo de la puerta el cartel de "No molestar", por si acaso algún fan la había visto entrar en el hotel y se le ocurría ir hasta su habitación a pedirle un autógrafo o una foto. Tampoco había encargado nada al servicio de habitaciones.

_Toc toc toc toc._

- ¡Maldita sea!- exclamó Misa saliendo apresuradamente del agua, viendo así interrumpido su baño.- ¿Es que no entienden que si pone "No molestar" es que no quiero que me molesten?

Entonces, en una fracción de segundo, su humor dio un giro radical. Sólo se podía tratar de Light. Se envolvió en una toalla y salió corriendo hacia la puerta.

- ¡Ya voy!- gritó con aire jovial e impaciente.

Dejando un rastro de agua a su paso, ni siquiera cayó en la cuenta de que lo más lógico habría sido que Light la hubiera llamado con antelación para saber en qué habitación estaba o para avisarle de que iba para allá. Bien podría haberlo hecho y entre la música y el baño no haber oído el móvil, pero de todas formas, en su teléfono no había ninguna llamada perdida.

Sin imaginarse que tal vez no fuera Light, abrió la puerta de par en par, confiada.

En seguida se arrepintió. Intentando reparar su error, entrecerró un poco la puerta para esconderse tras ella. Tan sólo llevaba puesta una toalla.

- ¿Quién eres tú?, ¿acaso no ves que pone "No Molestar"?

- Misa Amane ¿verdad?

- Pues claro que soy Misa-Misa.- su gesto enfurruñado era de claro disgusto.

La mujer observó con reprobación a su visitante. Por la apariencia, debía ser un fan, ya que se trataba de un muchacho joven. Misa no era capaz de calcular su edad, pero tenía claro que todavía era un adolescente, pues aun tratándose de un chico no la sobrepasaba en altura. Aunque sin duda tenía claro que en ese caso debía ser un fan muy extraño. Un fan que va hasta la habitación del hotel donde se aloja su ídolo, no preguntaría si es Misa Amane como si no estuviera seguro de poder reconocerla.

¡Y mucho menos iría a verla vestido con un pijama!

Empezando a desconfiar, dudando de que pudiera tratarse de algún acosador, Misa decidió cambiar su tono de voz a otro más educado y complaciente.

- Mira, me has pillado en mal momento.- dijo sonriendo mientras señalaba la toalla que llevaba enrollada en la cabeza.- Vuelve más tarde y si quieres te doy mi autógrafo y nos hacemos una foto ¿vale? Como comprenderás no puedo hacerme una foto contigo recién salida de la ducha.

Por supuesto pensaba llamar a seguridad tan pronto cerrara la puerta.

Near simplemente observaba y escuchaba el ágil parloteo de la joven, intentando calcular el grado de devastación que causaría en ella la noticia.

No había ido allí para consolarla. No tenía obligación de ser sutil o compasivo, como tampoco tenía obligación de ser él quien transmitiera a Misa Amane que su prometido había muerto. Sin embargo allí estaba, esperando que terminara de hablar para hacer lo que había ido a hacer. Cuanto más rápido, mejor.

Podría haber enviado a cualquiera de sus agentes o haber dejado el asunto en manos de los miembros de la policía japonesa que habían presenciado el desenlace, pero decidió hacerlo él mismo.

Las razones ni siquiera las tenía demasiado claras ya que, pese a que Amane había estado relacionada con el caso, al final no habían tenido más remedio que dejarla libre por no encontrar pruebas suficientes para culparla. Por mucho que Near llevara escondidas debajo de su ropa las dos Death Notes sabía que insistirle a Amane sobre aquel asunto sería por completo inútil. No tenía necesidad de hacerlo, el caso ya había quedado cerrado. Aunque la sospecha de haber sido el segundo Kira sobrevolara para siempre alrededor de la inocencia de Amane, nunca podrían confirmarlo.

Tal vez el haber decidido ser él portador de tan malas noticias se debía a un oscuro y egoísta sentimiento: el consuelo de saber que no era el único que había perdido a la persona más importante de su vida.

- Soy Near.

Más rápido que un pestañeo, el rostro de Misa cambió de una expresión amable a una de desconcierto.

- ¡No me hacen gracia ese tipo de bromas de mal gusto!- exclamó. Mientras con una mano intentaba marcar en su móvil el número de la centralita del hotel, con la otra trató de cerrar la puerta.

- ¡Halle, Rester, Gevanni!- ordenó Near a sus agentes, que estaban esperándole cerca del ascensor.

Misa no quería creer que aquel muchacho fuera Near. Su imagen no cuadraba con la que ella se había hecho en su mente, no era más que un chiquillo. No quería creerlo porque si era cierto, entonces…

Al instante Ryuuzaki le vino al pensamiento. Lo mismo ocurrió con él. Tampoco él encajaba en la idea que tenía de detective. Y como queriendo darle sentido a todo aquello, se dio cuenta de que los ojos de aquel que decía ser Near eran tan parecidos a los de Ryuuzaki…

El resto de miembros de la SPK llegaron y Misa no pudo sino confirmar que Near no era ningún impostor. Inmediatamente su corazón se agitó, convulso y acelerado, sus sentidos se nublaron como queriendo evitar así la realidad, cualquiera que fuese.

- Lamento comunicarte que Light Yagami ha muerto.- anunció Near. Su voz tan aparentemente neutra y carente de matices como era habitual, como si estuviera anunciando el parte meteorológico en lugar de un trágico final.

Nadie había reconfortado su dolor con palabras de consuelo. Él no tenía por qué hacerlo con Misa Amane.

Su mano había dejado de sujetar la puerta, que acabó abriéndose lentamente dejando entrar en su pequeño mundo aquella información que cambiaría su vida por completo. Resbaló hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, encogida sobre sí misma, la toalla que llevaba enrollada en la cabeza había acabado por soltarse y su largo cabello caía húmedo cubriendo su rostro. El agua que goteaba se mezclaba con el reguero de lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

No sabía por qué, pero no dudó de que fuera cierto que Light había muerto. Sentía que algo en su subconsciente había estado esperándolo, un final que tarde o temprano iba a llegar. Ni siquiera tenía sentido haber pensado algo así, Light era muy joven para morir, a no ser que se hubiese tratado de algún accidente… Pero Misa recordaba haber jurado anteponer su propia vida ante el bienestar de Light, habría hecho lo que fuera con tal de que no le ocurriese nada malo. Lo recordaba como si tan sólo el hecho de tener en cuenta algo así ya fuera un avance de un final anticipado. ¿Por qué demonios iba a pensar algo así? Era como si hubieran estado inmersos en algún turbio y peligroso asunto, una medida desesperada, un pensamiento que no encajaba en absoluto en la relación de una pareja de jóvenes que planeaban juntos un futuro.

Misa lloraba de tristeza, y por impotencia. Habría dado su vida por salvar la de Light, lo había tenido claro desde el momento en que se conocieron, pero ni siquiera había tenido una oportunidad. Light había muerto mientras ella disfrutaba de los frívolos placeres de una suite en un hotel de lujo.

¿Había sido todo aquello una maniobra de distracción?, ¿habría sido por eso por lo que la SPK la habían dejado allí, para evitar que pudiera interferir en sus planes de matar a Light?

¿Por qué iban a querer matarle?, ¿por qué no era capaz de recordar nada que le diera una pista?

- Has sido tú…- murmuró Misa, alzando levemente la vista hacia Near.

El chico hizo un leve gesto y los agentes de la SPK entraron en la habitación y cerraron la puerta tras ellos.

- No hemos sido nosotros.- dijo Near. Era capaz de comprender el desconcierto de la muchacha, aunque también era consciente de que revelar la verdad sería igualmente desconcertante para ella. Aunque Misa hubiese sido acusada varias veces de ser el segundo Kira, la chica no parecía recordar absolutamente nada relacionado con el caso. Revelar que Light, Kira, había sido asesinado por el shinigami Ryuk al haber escrito su nombre en su propia Death Note podría sonar demasiado ilógico para parecer creíble. Sin embargo, no perdía nada con intentarlo. Si es que Misa había estado fingiendo durante todo ese tiempo, aún podía arrancarle una confesión.- En realidad, ha sido culpa de la Death Note.

- ¿Death Note?- preguntó Misa, aún lloraba, en sus ojos cargados de dolor y lágrimas era difícil entrever la perplejidad que aquella frase le había causado. Sentía que Near se estaba regocijando en su dolor y se estaba riendo de ella.- ¡¡DEATH NOTE?!, ¿quién te crees que eres para intentar tomarme el pelo en un momento así?

Llena de frustración, Misa descargó su puño contra la pierna de Near, que estaba de pie a su lado. Near habría podido evitarlo, pero no lo hizo, en su lugar, aguantó el dolor sin quejarse. Sabía que a partir de ese día sería capaz de soportar cualquier cosa, porque nada, ya fuera algo físico o emocional, podría dolerle tanto como que Mello hubiera muerto. Y como era así como se sentía, era capaz de comprender cómo se sentía Misa Amane en esos momentos. No estaba en disposición de reprocharle que le hubiese pegado, ni siquiera estaba en disposición de evitar que se descargara contra él.

Si Near hubiera tenido el poder de destruir el mundo para aliviar su propio dolor, lo habría hecho.

Near se agachó junto a Misa, adoptando una posición parecida a la suya. Nunca imaginó que llegaría a sentirse unido a ella alguna vez. Aquella incomprensible mujer que le había parecido el colmo de la estupidez había logrado que los dos, allí sentados en el suelo el uno junto al otro, se parecieran más que nunca.

Ilógico. Tan ilógico como la historia que estaba a punto de contarle, pero no por ello menos cierto.

Ante los ojos estupefactos de los agentes de la SPK, Near sacó de debajo de la camisa de su pijama dos cuadernos de cubiertas negras. Las dos Death Notes. No sirvió de nada que sus compañeros ahogaran exclamaciones de rechazo ante la revelación de la clave del caso a una persona ajena. Near, al parecer, consideraba apropiado brindar aquella información confidencial a Amane y si Near lo consideraba apropiado, ellos no tenían nada que objetar.

Tal y como esperaba, la reacción de Misa no aclaró nada acerca de su posible relación con el caso. La chica se quedó mirando los dos cuadernos, como si aún pensase que todo aquello se trataba de una broma de muy mal gusto.

Near le explicó de forma resumida la función de la Death Note y cómo éstas estaban involucradas en la muerte de Light, también lo sucedido en Yellow Box y lo más crucial de todo; que había acabado demostrándose que Light Yagami era el famoso asesino de masas Kira.

Kira. Aquel nombre había significado tanto para ella, le debía tanto. Cualquier otra persona habría tomado como un insulto el ver empañado el nombre de alguien querido por semejante acusación. Para Misa, era todo lo contrario; que Light fuera Kira era un halago. Que hubiera muerto por ser la mano de la justicia para los débiles, era un honor.

No tenía por qué creer toda aquella rocambolesca historia que Near le había contado. Kira, Light, Death Note, shinigami… Todos aquellos siniestros ingredientes no convertían la historia en una especie de cuento creado para calmar su conciencia. Eran los huecos que faltaban para comprender el por qué habría ofrecido su vida a cambio de la de Light. Extrañamente, todo cobraba sentido. Ella no sabía el motivo por el cual todos sus recuerdos se habían borrado, pero sólo con aquellos escasos datos, era capaz de comprender.

Misa no dijo nada, ni siquiera alzó la vista del suelo, a donde caían pesadamente sus lágrimas. Tal y como Near suponía, no hubo ninguna confesión, pero tampoco hubo ninguna pregunta, ni una sola frase que indicara que Misa no le creía. No entendía por qué su desconcierto parecía haberse esfumado tras oír sus palabras.

Finalmente, Misa reaccionó. Y su reacción no fue la esperada.

Su delicada mano trazó el camino hasta posarse sobre la pierna de Near, agarrándose con fuerza a la tela del pantalón, como si necesitara ejercer esa fuerza para poder levantarse. Era como si buscara un apoyo. Con la otra mano, se enjugó las lágrimas antes de encarar a Near, como si le doliera el orgullo que la viese llorar.

Sin quererlo, la toalla que llevaba precariamente sujeta alrededor del cuerpo se soltó. Misa Amane, la idol que siempre advertía que no posaría desnuda para ninguna revista, había quedado desnuda frente a unos desconocidos y no parecía importarle lo más mínimo.

- Mátame.- dijo con la mayor entereza que pudo, sus ojos amenazando volver a llorar de un momento a otro.

En vez de taparse, agarró con más fuerza el pijama de Near y volvió a limpiarse los ojos.

- Mátame.- repitió.

No se había equivocado al interpretar que Misa se agarrara a su pijama como una llamada de atención. Realmente iba buscando un apoyo, pero no para levantarse, sino para que alguien la ayudara a hundirse. Su orgullo se reflejaba más en los gestos desesperados por evitar que la viese llorando que por tratar de ocultar su desnudez.

No era el momento ni el contexto para incomodarse por algo así ya que lo único que se podía observar en aquel cuerpo era fragilidad, vulnerabilidad. Misa Amane estaba derrotada y pedía que se apiadasen de ella. Lo físico ya no le importaba, la despreocupación por mostrar su propio cuerpo lo confirmaba.

No hizo nada cuando Halle se acercó a ella para cubrirla con otra toalla. Ni siquiera se molestó en ajustársela apropiadamente. Todo le daba ya igual, lo único que quería era morir. El interior de Near se agitó al ver reflejado en ella el mismo dolor que él sentía.

También al ver reflejados en aquellos rubios cabellos el tesón y la fuerza de Mello.

Era innegable que el amor que Misa había profesado a Light no conocía límites. Por él, había abandonado su exitosa carrera, había soportado estoicamente interminables días de cautiverio bajo una brutal presión psicológica. Y ahora simplemente quería desaparecer para siempre. Tal vez sólo se tratase de una ilusión creada por su privilegiado cerebro para jugarle una mala pasada, pero en aquellos momentos, Near encontraba a Misa extrañamente parecida a Mello.

Ambos tenían una fuerza de voluntad mucho mayor que sus propias habilidades, era aquel deseo lo que los hacía fuertes. Ambos habían sido conscientes del segundo plano en que se encontraban, Misa respecto a Light, Mello respecto a Near, pero de igual manera sabían que su empeño era su mejor arma, lo que los haría una pieza fundamental y peligrosa. De haber tenido la oportunidad, Misa habría interpuesto su propia vida entre la muerte y Light. Mello no sólo tuvo la oportunidad, sino que no dudó en aprovecharla. Su vida había sido el precio a pagar por la victoria de Near. Las similitudes eran irrefutables, aunque Near no pudiera saber con certeza hasta qué punto Mello era consciente de que podía morir en el intento.

Mientras que podía establecer parecidos en la forma de actuar de Mello y Misa, ambos apasionados y obsesivos, con una visión bastante nublada de la realidad, no podía decir lo mismo de él y Light. Oyendo a Misa suplicar por morir no podía dejar de pensar que incluso después de haber muerto, Light Yagami era una persona sumamente egoísta.

Había quedado demostrado que la relación entre Light y Misa se asentaba sobre una única dirección. Un amor unilateral y no correspondido cruelmente utilizado para el propio beneficio de Light. Y ni tan siquiera Misa Amane tenía el privilegio de ser la única mujer manipulada según el antojo de Light, también había que tener en cuenta que Kiyomi Takada había sido embaucada en el mismo engaño. Ególatra como era, Light Yagami no era capaz de establecer una relación con nadie, ya ni siquiera sentimentalmente hablando sino de cualquier otra índole, sin estar seguro de que ésta le reportara algún tipo de beneficio. Misa era útil, pero prescindible en cuanto supusiera el más mínimo estorbo. Igual que Takada. Incluso después de muerto, Light seguía ejerciendo esa influencia sobre Misa Amane, tanto que si él ya no estaba, ella se encontraba incapaz de seguir adelante, perdida y sin objetivos para vivir.

En contrapartida, Near había ejercido una influencia similar sobre Mello, aunque de forma inconsciente y carente de argumentos para poder calificarle de egoísta. Todo lo que Mello hacía, tenía a Near como objetivo pero no porque el más joven incentivara esa obsesión de forma premeditada. El origen quedaba demasiado lejano, demasiado alimentado por el día a día que había quedado instalado dentro de Mello como una enfermedad crónica. Su personalidad se había ido desarrollando de forma que su obsesión por Near ya formaba parte de ella. No importaba lo que Near hiciera ni con qué intenciones, Mello siempre lo tomaría como un reto.

La relación que les unía, al igual que la de Light y Misa, se basaba en una única dirección; el sentimiento de inferioridad de Mello respecto a Near y su obstinación por superarle. Sin embargo, había una diferencia, no era una relación unilateral. Existía un vínculo, había un deseo compartido, aunque la naturaleza distinta de esos sentimientos por cada una de las partes era la causante de que aquellos lazos no acabaran de unirse. Desde el principio, Near había estado dispuesto a aceptar la unión, de hecho, por su parte había puesto todo lo que estaba en su mano por facilitar las cosas. Incluso había caído en la censurable actitud de la parcialidad, aún sabiendo que alguien destinado a ser el sucesor de L no debería caer en algo así.

Parecía que aquello de que la justicia debe prevalecer no era aplicable al caso de Mello.

Hasta ese punto había llegado Near con tal de que la relación entre ellos terminara por ser una realidad. Los deplorables actos criminales perpetrados por Mello, entre los que se incluía el asesinato de gran parte de la SPK original, habían sido obviados por Near, incluso justificados por él. Cuando se trataba de Mello, Near permitía que éste escapara de la línea que separaba lo bueno de lo malo, la escala de valores por la cual todo el mundo debería ser juzgado en igualdad de condiciones dejaba de existir.

Lo más triste de todo, lo que hacía aumentar aún más el dolor que Near sentía, era saber que, al igual que después de la muerte de Yagami, Misa seguía bajo su influjo, Mello había tenido que morir finalmente para que sus lazos acabaran uniéndose.

Era demasiado tarde, lo que lo hacía frustrante y trágico. Algo insoportablemente doloroso. Near viviría para siempre bajo el influjo de Mello sabiendo que sin su ayuda no habría atrapado a Kira, preguntándose cómo habrían cambiado las cosas si Mello hubiera aceptado el vínculo que les unía de forma inevitable antes de hacerlo sacrificando su vida en un acto desesperado.

La mente de Near era un caos en aquel instante. Una tela de araña, probablemente tejida por su imaginación, había encontrado relación entre Misa, Light, Mello y él. No era el momento de pararse a analizar si esos lazos habían sido creados de forma forzada por su conciencia.

- Mátame.- murmuró Misa.- Si es cierto que escribiendo el nombre una persona en esas páginas… Si Light ha muerto así entonces yo también quiero morir de la misma manera. Si lo haces, te creeré.

Oír de nuevo a Misa pedir que la matara le devolvió a la realidad, haciéndole ver que de entre todas aquellas extrañas asociaciones había al menos una que tenía bien clara. Él no era como Light. Él no tenía la arrogancia de creerse en el derecho de disponer de la vida de nadie.

Por supuesto no pensaba hacerlo. Misa seguiría soportando la soledad y la sombra de Light Yagami de la misma manera que él tendría que hacer lo mismo por culpa de Mello. Permitir que Misa muriera significaba que, aún después de muerto, Light Yagami seguía anotando puntos a su marcador.

- No voy a hacerlo. Ninguna de las dos cosas, ni voy a usar la Death Note ni voy a matarte. Es más, me aseguraré de que nadie a partir de ahora pueda usarla. Es en parte por eso por lo que he venido. Quiero que vengas conmigo.- dijo Near.

Misa no sabía muy bien a qué se refería, pero sabía que fuera lo que fuese, no tenía opción a negarse. De igual forma, también era consciente de que por mucho que suplicara Near no iba a satisfacer su deseo de morir. No le preocupaba. Para morir no necesitaba ni la ayuda de Near ni la de nadie. De hecho, ya nada le preocupaba lo más mínimo, ni siquiera su propia vida.

El tono de Near no parecía el de una orden, pero lo era, así que Misa la acató sin protestar, rindiéndose con un breve asentimiento. Se vistió con lo primero que encontró y salió del hotel acompañada por Near y el resto de miembros de la SPK. No preguntó siquiera a dónde iban, porque la verdad era que le daba igual, ya la llevaran a la cárcel o al mismísimo infierno.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hacerlo en Yellow Box a lo mejor habría sido lo más apropiado, pero volver a aquel lugar después de todo lo ocurrido no parecía del agrado de ninguno de ellos. Acordaron hacerlo en un lugar apartado, que acabó siendo un descampado en un polígono industrial lo bastante recóndito como para que ningún curioso pudiera interrumpirles.

De ese modo, la SPK junto con Misa Amane se encontraron con Mogi, Aizawa, Ide y Matsuda, en el lugar indicado a la hora prevista.

Fue inevitable que el grupo de policías expresaran sus condolencias a la muchacha por la dramática pérdida de su prometido. Misa las aceptaba con resignación, aunque mediante parcas palabras que indicaban que no deseaba entablar ningún tipo de conversación sobre el tema. En cambio, el dolor de Near seguía intacto, sin un gesto o una palabra que pretendiera ejercer de bálsamo, aunque sólo fuera por compromiso.

Tampoco podía culparles. No era muy expresivo y probablemente no hubiera nada en él que reflejara lo mucho que sufría por la pérdida de Mello.

Estaba claro que todos deseaban terminar con aquello cuanto antes, pues se agruparon inconscientemente en círculo sin apenas intercambiar palabras.

Near volvió a sacar las dos Death Note de debajo de su camisa y las colocó en el suelo. Las roció de gasolina y tomó en su mano un encendedor.

La mayor arma homicida de la historia iba a ser destruida. Era así como debía ser. Sólo dudó una fracción de segundo en la que tuvo tiempo de pensar que a partir de entonces todo lo relacionado con Kira pasaría a ser una especie de mal sueño. Y eso incluía a L, todo lo sucedido a lo largo de tantos años, incluía a Watari, Matt.

Incluía a Mello y el motivo de su muerte.

No quedarían pruebas que dieran explicación a todos aquellos extraños sucesos, nadie salvo los presentes conocería jamás la verdad. Nadie podría encumbrar al estatus de héroes a aquellos que habían dado su vida por detener el deseo caprichoso de alguien que quiso ser dios, porque básicamente nadie conocía su existencia y nunca podrían conocerla jamás.

Prendió la llama del mechero y lo arrojó sobre los cuadernos, que instantáneamente comenzaron a arder. Era comprensible que algunos de los presentes esperaran el momento con aprensión. No obstante, no murió nadie, con lo que quedaba completamente confirmado que algunas de las reglas escritas sobre la cubierta de una de las Death Notes eran falsas.

Near observó de reojo a Misa. Por descarte, quedaba totalmente comprobado que la regla de los 13 días también era falsa, lo cual elevaba el porcentaje de que Misa Amane fue el segundo Kira al 99.99. Ya había quedado casi resuelto al saber que Light Yagami era Kira, por lo que no había muchas más opciones que el que Misa hubiera sido el segundo Kira. Pero seguían en las mismas, no tenían pruebas.

Misa notó que Near la estaba observando y le devolvió la mirada.

Esto cogió a Near desprevenido, siempre resulta incómodo que alguien se de cuenta cuando se le está observando.

Más inesperado aún fue que de repente unos dedos tocaran a tientas su mano, buscando enlazarse con sus propios dedos, que debido a la sorpresa permanecieron inmóviles e incapaces de reaccionar.

Near apartó la vista inmediatamente para volver a fijarla en las llamas que consumían ambas Death Notes. Su mano libre se alzó para retorcer un mechón de su cabello en una forma de sentirse menos ridículo, confuso y… reconfortado. Porque podía haber soltado la mano, aunque hubiese parecido un gesto grosero y desconsiderado por su parte, pero no lo hizo, mucho menos aún cuando la mano de Misa apretó la suya con fuerza, como si ese gesto pretendiera decirle que comprendía cómo se sentía y que ambos compartían el mismo dolor.

Near sabía que no era expresivo, pero quizás Misa Amane era mucho más lista de lo que en principio pensó sobre ella, o quizás simplemente fuera observadora, o… Daba igual lo que Misa pensara o lo que hubiera visto en su mirada.

Aquel simple gesto era lo único que Near había recibido para aliviarle el dolor.

En ese momento Near decidió que pondría a Misa Amane bajo vigilancia, al menos durante un tiempo, aunque la dejaría hacer su vida normal. Nada de cautiverio esta vez. La joven había manifestado su deseo por morir y Near comprendía que tenía motivos para incluso intentar un suicidio. Por eso, en casos como ese, cualquier precaución era poca.

Y sí, en ese momento Near sí podía ser calificado de egoísta. Por querer que Misa siguiera viva, porque allí, cogidos de la mano, comprendía que nadie salvo ella era capaz de sentir la misma clase de dolor que él sentía.

Sólo quedaba él. No quería ser el único también que quedara viviendo con tal sufrimiento.

Si el que la desgracia se apodera de todos aquellos humanos que acaban relacionados con una Death Note hubiera sido una de las reglas escritas en ella, habría quedado también confirmado al igual que el resto mientras el fuego las reducía cenizas. Por mucho que la causa sea erradicada, el dolor causado por las secuelas es imposible de borrar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Espero que os haya gustado, que no haya estado tremendamente OOC todo, que al menos haya tenido algo de lógica y coherencia, con eso me conformo XD. Buscar un argumento creíble para Near/Misa es difícil. Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos etc… son bien recibidos.**

**Como habéis visto, he intentado organizar el fic de forma que encaje tanto con el final del anime como con el final del manga (evitando hablar de lo que pasó con Mikami o el cuerpo de Light).**

**Otra cosa es que he estado revisando Death Note y creo que no se dice exactamente cómo destruye Near las DN. Sabemos que las quema el mismo día de lo de Yellow Box pero al menos yo no sé quién estuvo presente. Por pura lógica supuse que los del cuartel general de investigaciones japonés exigirían estar presentes. **

**Otro dato importante, si alguien no lo sabe, How to read cuenta que Misa se suicidó el 14 de Febrero del año siguiente a la muerte de Light.**

**Besitos a todos, y lo dicho, espero que os haya gustado y espero vuestras opiniones.**

**Ak**


End file.
